


think outside the box

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, Protective Jack, protective bozer, school au, upset mac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: mac may not be like everyone else in school but his talents far outshine most people





	think outside the box

**Author's Note:**

> even thought its set in america im using the english school systerm as im english and dont no much about the american school systerm and exams and stuff so sorry if it confuses people. 
> 
> i am dyslix and i no probally meny others wgithers on her are so i thought id do a specile mac fic where he battles with the condtion. as just because you have it dosent mean your not cleaver in your own ways and dont let other people tell you other wise :)
> 
> some of the experince in this book will be based of my own what i went thew at school and some be made up 
> 
> thier is alot of mentions of bullying in this if you are getting bullied please tell some one anyone you dont deserve to suffer in slince i was bullied for years and thought i deserved it and no one should feel that way 
> 
> and sorry ive not updated my other books latly i have not been well so hopeing to update them soon sorry for the long wait this floated in to my head while i was reading everyone elses wounderful stories.

mac was 14 and starting year 10 of secondy school his first year of his GCSE he had been put in bottom sets as meny people thought he was stupied but he was far from it. mac was cleaver as long as he did things his way. the thing was classes didnt stech him anoth just because his sentance stucter was bad and his spelling was not great didnt mean he didnt understand what was going on just because they said he had a reading age of a 12 and 1/2 year old didnt mean he counted read and he probally had read more then his class put toghter. he was planning on doing well in his exams the following year and show everyone what he could do even his own dad thought he counted do well and had wrote him off and told him he wount be going anwere in life. 

jack was 16 and in his first year of 6th form apart form been captin of the football team he had been asked to help mentor younger students who would stuggle with thier gcse. he had agreed and was told he was going to be paired with an angus macgyver he had to lath at the name it sounded like a hamburger but jack would never make fun of anyone well not in a nasty way he hated people who picked on people. at breack he decied to go find this angus he kept asking loads of people and no one seamed to really no who he was he then found the kid in the libery sitting on a chair reading a book. 

"hey are you angus macgyver" said jack 

mac looked up at jack surpised anyone was talking to him as everyone just tended to leave him alone

"yes" said mac nervosuly 

"good ive found you" 

"i didnt no i was lost "said mac 

jack has to smile "well you wernt but i had to find you as weve been paired toghter for the next 2 years" 

"for what"

"the mentor programe, im now your mentor for the next two years hamburger boy" said jack trying to crack a joke not relising mac hated it as people pciked on him with that name he sees mac face drop a bit when he says it "sorry what shall i call you" 

"not that if we have to do this call me mac" 

"dont sound to excited" 

"well i no your only stuck with me to get in the teachers good books dont worry i wount ruin your grades" 

jack looked at mac oddly the boy seamed a bit defenceive but it didnt seam real 

"were shall i meet you at lunch so we can sort out securals and stuff" 

"in here im always in here" said mac grabbing his his bag as the bell rung for end of breack 

"right ill see you in here after some food" said jack "so about 1 gives us 30 mins to eat and stuff" 

"ok" said mac he didnt tell jack he never went in the lunch hall as every time he did he ended up with food on him so he would sectely eat in the libery he had done since year 7 he had a surpison the liberian new but took pitty on him as she never said anything and he never made a mess. 

jack heads of to his own lesson thinking about mac and how he came across as a bit odd and not very sure on himself he new a couple of people in macs year group bozer who played on the football team and his friend riley he was going to ask them about mac at lunch befor he went to see mac again

by time lunch had came mac was feeling nervouse he wasent use to been around people and spending half of his lunch with some one who was captin of the football team and very poular he new this was not going to end well. 

jack walks in to the large dinning area and looks around for riley and bozer he spots them on a table and once he grabs his food he gose and sits with them 

"hey what you 2 talking about" 

"massive class project we got in english" said bozer 

"already" 

"yep" 

"well stop talking about that for a monet i need your help" 

"on what "said riley

"what do you no on a kid called mac hes in your year"

"never heared of him" said riley 

"same never seen him in any of our lessons so may be in the lower sets and he dont do after school sports so no clue sorry why you ask?"

"been asked to be his mentor. the kid seamed a bit jumpey when i spoke to him earlia" 

"oh" said bozer 

"could you do me a favor and find out about him please just so i no what im dealing with dont want to upset the boy" 

"sure jack" said riley

"thanks you two "

jack looked aorund in the whole time he had been here he hadent seen mac once he finshed his lunch he headed to the libery were he said hed meet mac he was a bit surpised to see mac all ready thier working on somthing. 

"hey mac" said jack coming over and sitting next to him 

"hi" said mac quietly hardly looking up 

"you eatern?"

mac just nodds 

"what you working on thier" 

"nothing" said mac looking at his tatty note book of the project he was working on after school in the scince lab. 

"thats cool i thought maybe we could get to no each other" 

mac gives jack an odd look cose no one wants to get to no him everyone thinks of him as some kind of freck ever since he came to this school in year 7 he remembers troy a boy who has not left him alone since hang him up on the coat pegs out side of thier first class toghter with the whole class lathing he didnt even no the guy at the time. 

"would you like me to go first" 

mac just nodds

"well im jack im 16 in my first year of 6th form i like sprots epsily football im the captin. i like to go cinema hang out with frineds. i love to ride horses my perents own a ranch so i help out with that" 

mac just looks at jack this guy was so normal and his life seamed so happy did this guy really not no he was talking to the schools freck. 

"cool" wispers mac " well im known as the hamburger kid and im a nobody" he says


End file.
